


when the music's over (turn out the lights)

by supernaturalsun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, and ray palmer is not sure how to handle this body those hands and those lines, leonard snart is a professional tease, like it can be set in s1 a couple of weeks after ray and kendra break up, they figure it out pretty well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: “When was the last time you had a full great night of sleep ?”Ray opens his mouth to close it the next second. He’s not sure what gave him away (the dark circles under his eyes, the fact that he’s here right now, Leonard’s ability to analyse and understand everything in his environnement continuously - pick your favourite) and he’s not sure why Leonard cares (because really, what are his interests besides his sister, Mick and money) but he still feels like he owes his fellow legend an honest answer.The one where Ray can't fall asleep and Leonard might have a solution or two to help him out.





	when the music's over (turn out the lights)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeofburnedashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofburnedashes/gifts).



> Title from _When the music's over_ by the Doors.
> 
> This all comes from a friend of mine sending me [this tweet](https://twitter.com/triviapretty/status/1102647005841682432) and the message "Ray as Person A and Len as Person B". Now here we are.

Tossing around in his bed for the umptenth time, Ray finally decides to get up. He’s been trying to fall asleep for hours now and the only thing he can focus on is the sound coming from the nearest wall. After one minute of indecision, he gets up to find the source.

He’s pretty sure he’s in front of Leonard’s quarters because of course, this had to be him or Mick. Ray takes a deep breath and eventually asks Gideon to notify his presence. Two minutes later, the door opens and Ray forgets how to breath for a second.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lights of the room but then he can clearly focus on Leonard’s face and Leonard’s _bare chest_ and god, he doesn’t mean to stare but he can’t help himself.

“Anything I can help you with, Raymond ?”

Ray’s eyes go back to Leonard’s face, head tilted just a little, questioning. 

“I can’t sleep. I can feel the vibrations of your music through my wall so...”

Leonard arcs an eyebrow, it feels like he’s half expecting Ray to continue and half wondering why he should care. This is so predictable, Ray wants to disappear.

“Alright Boy Scout, why don’t you just ask Gideon for a sleeping pill and we can all go back to our nightly activities ?”

He seems more amused than annoyed by the situation and Ray is not sure what to do with that information. He sees Leonard crossing his arms over his chest and his mind feels more awake than ever.

“Yeah no, I don’t want to. It’s not my point… Anyway, what are you doing ? It’s like 3 a.m or something.”

Leonard makes a face that screams _Really, Raymond_ but Ray is too tired to argue about the fact that there’s no time in the temporal zone and their concept of day and night on the Waverider is just Gideon turning off the lights when it feels like they’re all tired and in need of more than two hours of sleep.

The other legend seems to consider things for a minute and then he’s turning his body, inviting Ray in. “I’m working on my gun and I could use a second pair of hands to give me my tools. Don’t touch anything besides what I ask you to or I’ll freeze your arm off.”

Ray wants to be smart and to answer that it doesn’t really matter because he could always ask Gideon to grow him a new one but he manages to keep his mouth shut. Leonard is sitting cross-legged on the floor with his gun on his lap. This looks so wrong in so many security aspects, Ray is glad Leonard is at least wearing sweatpants.

(Mostly because he probably couldn’t have handled it if the cold gun’s owner had only been in his briefs.)

After a moment of hesitation, Ray sits himself down on the floor close to Leonard, his back against the bed. From that second, the only sounds are the music still flooding the room and Leonard’s voice sporadically asking for a screwdriver or an allen key. 

It takes all of Ray’s willpower to not stare at Leonard. And frankly, he fails majestically. Leonard’s focus and the way his hands work around his gun are beautiful. If you listen to Ray, there’s probably nothing sexier than someone who knows what they’re doing.

And _then_ , then there is the rest of Leonard’s body which Ray still can’t believe is there. Ray came to terms with his attraction for men a long time ago but his body still manages to surprise him from time to time. He _has_ admitted to himself that Leonard has nice face features and well, he _looks_ good. But Sara looks good. Kendra is beautiful. Mick’s pretty in his own way too. _This_ is different. These shoulders and those arms and those _hands_ are doing things to him that his pajamas pants can’t really handle. Ray needs to calm down.

Ray needs to calm down and letting his gaze wander around Leonard’s skin is doing no good to that goal. His fellow legend spends all his time with several layers on, Ray kind of feels privileged to be allowed to see him so bare.

Except, well, there’s nothing bare about Leonard’s skin. From that distance, it’s easy to see the different tattoos and scars. Ray can identify burns, knives cuts and bullet wounds and _god_ , he has so many questions. Sadly, he knows asking about them is going to break the spell so Ray keeps quiet, handing Leonard his tools silently. 

Ray hasn’t been paying much attention to the music since he came in. He labelled it as some kind of rock playlist after a couple of minutes but that was the extent of his interest for the thing that had been keeping him awake. That’s until some familiar notes get his ears attention. Before he really knows it, Ray starts humming along the song.

 _“The face in the mirror won’t stop, the girl in the window won’t drop. A feast of friends,_ Alive _she cried, waiting for me outside.”_

The words keep flowing out of his mouth.

 _“Before I sink into the big sleep, I want to hear. I want to hear the scream of the butterfly.”_

Unconsciously, Ray closes his eyes, head moving a little while his right fingers tap on the rhythm of the song on his knee.

 _“Come back baby, back into my arms. We’re getting tired of hanging around, waiting around with our heads to the ground.”_

It takes him some time to realize : 1) what he’s doing 2) the fact that Leonard has completely stopped working on his gun and is now looking at him with some kind of smile on his lips.

“Got a message to pass on, Raymond ?”

Ray blushes and looks at his hands for a couple of seconds before settling back on the other man. He always feels off when people call him by his full name. He’s grown accustomed to Stein doing it because that’s the the way the professor is but when Leonard Snart does it, it’s a whole other story. 

He goes for a small laugh to try to gain some composure. “Sure, something like that.”

Leonard nods, his smile growing a little like he’s thinking a lot of things but not willing to share a single one. God, why does he always have to be so intense.

“Always full of surprises, aren’t you ?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Now, can I get the wrench on your left ?”

His hand go for the tools but Ray keeps it in his hand instead of giving it out.

“My mom was probably the biggest Doors fan. She made me listen to their music all the time when I was a kid. _Strange Days_ was her favourite album and I’m pretty sure I still know most of the lyrics.” 

Leonard looks at him with something that resembles interest and he seems to hesitate a moment before talking.

“Mick made me discover the Doors.” Ray would bet Leonard is smiling at a memory. “Back when we were in juvie, he had this walkman with one tape full of rock from the 70s and the 80s. I think most of the titles in the playlist we’re listening to were on that cassette.”

Having Leonard sharing something so personal make Ray’s heart swell a little and his lips stretch into a smile. The cold gun’s owner cut him before he has any time to comment on it.

“Anyway, you can sing if you want, it doesn’t bother me. I could really use that wrench though.”

Ray hands over the tool and they go back to their wordless setting. He hums and sings along some verses from time to time and it takes five songs and a half for Leonard to finish working on his gun. He gets up to put it aside and Ray does the same.

He kind of feels awkward and he’s not certain of what his next move is supposed to be so he heads to the room’s door. Ray is surprised when he sees Leonard in front of him after turning around to say goodbye. Thank god he somehow manages to not start. He embarasses himself enough on a daily basis as it is.

“Have a good night, Leonard.” 

There is a smile at the corner of the other man’s lips but Ray is not sure why. The door of the room still closed, Ray starts to feel a little cornered all of a sudden.

“I would say the same thing to you but somehow I doubt you’re gonna be able to rest so much.” Leonard states almost matter-of-factly. He tilts his head a little to the side and continues. “When was the last time you had a full great night of sleep ?”

Ray opens his mouth to close it the next second. He’s not sure what gave him away (the dark circles under his eyes, the fact that he’s here right now, Leonard’s ability to analyse and understand everything in his environnement continuously - pick your favourite) and he’s not sure why Leonard cares (because really, what are his interests besides his sister, Mick and money) but he still feels like he owes his fellow legend an honest answer.

“Back when I was with Kendra in 1958, I guess. Things have been pretty bad since we got back.”

And he _knows_ with one hundred percent certainty that his relationship with Kendra is the least of the cold gun’s owner worries but Ray still delivers the truth. He sees Leonard take a step forward and the next second he lets his back hit the wall of the room.

The feeling of metal against his shoulder blades should ring bells somewhere in his head. Ray is too tired to think. It’s hard to focus on anything when he has Leonard’s icy blue eyes studying him. “Do you miss her ?”

Ray blinks. He tries to find answers in Leonard’s face but all he gets is concentration and curiosity. Then he feels a hand at his left hip, a thumb sliding under his t-shirt to caress his stomach. His breath catches. He wonders if Leonard’s hands are always so cold or if it’s just because he’s been messing around with his gun. That feels like something he _needs_ to know to go on with his life peacefully.

A second hand goes to his other hip and they squeeze him just a little as to get his focus back. “Come on now, Raymond. I would have thought a chatty tongue like yours would love to be asked some questions.”

Leonard’s fingers on his skin are too distracting and Ray decides to let his head bang against the wall. Somehow Leonard takes that as an invitation to step even closer. Ray closes his eyes for a second and tries to focus on the other man’s face.

“I… I’m not sure I _miss_ her, really. I mean, I’m still in the process of getting over her but that’s not the problem. I just… Miss having _someone_ sleeping with me. The _sleeping_ sleeping thing, you know. Not the other kind of sleeping with people...”

Ray feels himself blush and his last words earn him a chuckle from Leonard which just make him blush even more. He takes a deep breath, he has to finish now.

“Anyway. It’s just that apparently having a body close to me keeps me from tossing around in my bed and thinking too much and having nightmares and…You know, everything that keeps someone away from a good night of sleep.”

Technically, Ray has always loved spending the night with someone in his bed. He knows it’s not everyone’s case for various reasons but cuddling and spooning and having another presence with him while he slept, he’s always liked it. 

After Anna’s death, he had his dose of nightmares and sleepless nights for a while. Then there had been Felicity but things had been too briefs to really enjoy anything. And finally, Kendra. Their two years together had been more than enough to restore some habits. Now his body was having a hard time re-adjusting.

Once again lost in his thoughts, Ray is brought back to reality by Leonard’s fingers. His hands have now completely disappeared under his t-shirt and he can feel them at his waist, stroking gently. Ray’s eyes go back to Leonard’s face. He has a couple of inches on Leonard but the other man still manages to make it feels like he’s the taller one between the two of them.

That same smile still at the corners of his lips, the cold gun’s owner leans in and plants a kiss on Ray’s neck. “It’s okay, Raymond.” He moves to the other side. “I can think of one or two ways to make it better.” And he keeps on placing kisses along Ray’s throat, moving up to his jaw.

Ray’s mouth makes a little sound that Leonard seems to approve and his hands -which had been inactive by his sides since the beginning- finally goes to Leonard’s waist to bring him as close as possible. After that he let them wander all around Leonard’s torso. There’s so much to explore and Leonard’s mouth is taking all his focus away. This is probably the kind of problem he can live with.

“The team needs you at your best, we can’t have that if you don’t sleep well.” Ray has a brief second to laugh before he’s sucking on a breath while Leonard is taking care of a sweet spot below his ear. “They also need your babbling and idiotic wonderings. They annoy me but they’re like… For the better good.”

Ray wants to pout and to question that but one of Leonard’s hand finds it way to his cheek and Ray can feel his heart rocketting in his chest while Leonard’s thumb is slowly rubbing a spot on his jaw. He opens the eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed and looks at Leonard, the question in his face evident. Ray takes a moment to appreciate the colors in the other man’s cheeks, knowing he’s the one who’s responsible for putting them here, and then he does the obvious thing. He closes the distance between them.

Kissing Leonard Snart wasn’t on his program of the night but Ray is pretty sure he can get onboard. For the first time in a long time, his mind has finally stopped going fifteen different places a minute.

The kiss deepens as Ray opens his mouth and Leonard’s fingers grip the hair at the base of Ray’s neck. And god, he could do this for hours. 

Ray is about to go for another round when Leonard keeps him from doing so by pressing their foreheads together, taking a break. Ray’s nerves are getting better and he obviously has to say something.

“And here I was waiting for a joke about you finally shutting me up.”

Leonard groans.

“Shut up, Ray.”

And he kisses him again for good measure.

“You can spoon me and you can hug me like I’m the best pillow that exists. Just take the blanket out of the way if you do it so the heat don’t wake me up. If you need this to stop, you tell me so. Alright ?”

Ray blinks and nods once his brain has caught up with the program. Leonard seems satisfied and the next second his hands are back at Ray’s hips and he is manhandling the other man to his bed. 

“Gideon, cut the music and turns out the lights please.”

Soon enough, Ray is lying on the sheets, Leonard above him with his elbows encasing his head. The room is in the dark but the blue-ish glow from the screen next to the bed is bright enough for the two of them to be able to see each other’s face.

They resume kissing and Ray’s hands go back to exploring each square inch of Leonard’s upper body. He knows that the other man is decorating his neck with some marks that probably will earn him some remarks at the next team meeting. He’ll probably blush and be a little embarrassed but that’s the least of his worries. 

The room gets filled with the sounds of their quickening breaths until Leonard speaks again, his thumbs rubbing the skin under Ray’s eyes.

“Dark circles don’t suit you. You look so sleep-deprived I almost feel like I’m abusing you.”

Ray laughs, bucking up to have his whole body in contact with Leonard’s. The latter groans and Ray smiles in victory.

“You’re sweet.” He bucks up again, his hands going to Leonard’s waist to set him down. Then he places a kiss at the corner of Leonard’s lips and looks him in the eyes. “This is me giving you 100% of my consent.”

Leonard moans and Ray figures that’s a sound he needs to hear again. He also needs more contact between the two of them and he gasps when one of Leonard’s hands finds its way into his pajamas.

Ray is quick to help get his boxers out of the way and do the same with Leonard’s sweatpants and underwear.

The new kind of contact makes them both moan at the same time. Leonard’s start to tease with a feather-like touch but it’s a matter of seconds before he’s finally taking care of the two of them correctly.

“God, yes.”

All of a sudden, Ray forgets all about the lack of sound insulation in the room. He’s always been pretty vocal in bed and nothing is going to refrain him tonight.

Leonard smirks and kisses him with some force that Ray really doesn’t mind. Ray’s hands are holding onto Leonard’s ass to accompany his movements while his own body is starting to buck erratically as he feels himself getting closer.

His final moan is muffled by Leonard’s mouth as they both come on Ray’s chest. While he’s trying to catch his breath, Ray is mildly aware of Leonard trying to take his shirt off. The other man has to ask twice before Ray finally realizes he has to raise his arms to take the piece of clothing off.

Leonard uses the fabric to clean them the best he can. Then he throws it at the other side of the room and settles back alongside Ray. His eyes are fighting fatigue but he has them open long enough to see Leonard smile at him.

“If all you needed to fall asleep was an orgasm, I’m pretty sure you could have done that on your own, you know.”

Ray huffs a little laugh. There is so much he wants to answer but he’s too tired for any of it. His heavy eyelids and fuzzy brain can’t do much more than settle against Leonard chest, head below his chin.

“Shut up, Leonard.”

He stays awake long enough to hear Leonard’s laugh and feel the kiss the other man places on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to give me your headcanons about what music Leonard (and Ray but I feel like Ray is easier) listens to. It took me some time to choose something that could maybe work and I'm curious about other people's opinion.


End file.
